The Double Wedding
by steampunkqueen2489
Summary: It's the big day for Adam and Abbie and for Hoss and Sarah.
1. Chapter 1

-Part 1 -

"Adam, would you quit pacing like that? You're making _me_ nervous, for God's sake." Little Joe said. Adam looked at his youngest brother for a moment, then stopped pacing and cast his eyes downward.

"Sorry, Joe. I just... I don't think I've ever been this nervous in my life." he said, nervously straightening his tie. Ben placed a hand on Adam's shoulder.

"It's normal to be nervous, son." Ben said.

"What are you, afraid she'll change her mind and not marry you?" Little Joe teased. Normally, Adam would just come back with an answer for him, but this time, it got to him and he said nothing.

"Joseph." Ben scolded.

"Sorry." Joe said, pouting like a child.

"Don't worry, Adam. Abbie loves you more than anything. She's probably just as nervous as you are." Ben said.

"Abbie? Nervous? Ha, I might actually pay to see that." Adam said, smiling, just slightly.

"You'd be surprised." Ben said. Hoss was standing in the corner, fidgeting and nervously messing with his tie.

"Hey, Hoss, you okay over there?" Joe asked, grinning.

"'Course I'm alright. Dad burn it, Little Joe, quit askin' me fool questions, tryin' to make me nervous. And, wipe that dad burned smirk off your face before I do it for ya." Hoss said.

"You're not havin' second thoughts, are you?" Joe said, continuing to tease him.

"Now, dad burn it, Joe. You know I ain't. That's just crazy talk." Hoss said.

"Jo, stop teasing your brothers. They're nervous enough as it is." Ben said firmly.

"Yeah, alright, pa." Joe said.

"Hoss, like I told Adam, it's normal to be nervous." Ben said, placing a hand on Hoss' s shoulder.

"Yeah, I know it, pa. It's just... I ain't never felt like this before." Hoss said.

"Hey, we might as well let Little Joe have his fun now. I mean, this is probably the closest he'll ever get to getting married." Adam said.

"Oh, yeah, Adam. That's real funny." Joe said sarcastically, trying to ignore the laughing from Ben and Hoss.

Meanwhile, in another room, Sarah was sitting silently on a couch while Abbie stood, looking herself over in a mirror.

"What's the matter with you? You're not having second thoughts about marrying Hoss, are you?" Abbie asked.

"No, of course not. There's nothing I want more. I guess... I guess I'm just nervous, is all." Sarah said, "And..."

"And what?" Abbie asked.

"I wish my parents could be here for this." she said quietly.

"I know how you feel. I wish my mother could be here now." Abbie said.

"But, at least you've got your father and sister. Both of my parents are dead, and I'm an only child." Sarah said.

"Come on, don't think like that. You've got me. I'm your friend, aren't I? And, most importantly, you're marrying Hoss. That's what you should be thinking about. We're both becoming part of the Cartwright family. We're supposed to be happy today, so think happy thoughts." Abbie said. Sarah smiled.

"Hey, you're just as nervous as I am, you know. All you've done for hours is look into that mirror at yourself." she said. Abbie laughed slightly.

"Yeah. I guess you're right." she said, "I wonder what Adam is thinking right now."

"I'll bet he's just as nervous as you are." Sarah said.

"What? Nervous? Adam? Don't make me laugh." Abbie said, "I think I'd pay to see Adam nervous."

"You never know. You might be surprised." Sarah said."


	2. Chapter 2

Abbie took a few deep breaths as she walked arm-in-arm with her father.

"Abbie, you look beautiful. It's hard to believe my little girl is a woman now." her father, Jim, said.

"Oh, father. I'm nervous enough without you starting this." she said, though she was smiling, just a little.

"Abbie, you don't have to be so nervous. You and Adam love each other. That's all that matters. You made me realize that." her father said, "It's sad to see my little girl is all grown up, but, I don't have any worries giving you away to Adam. He's a good man. I know he'll take good care of you."

"Father, I can still take care of myself, you know." Abbie said. Her father laughed slightly.

"Yeah, I know, Abbie. You've always been stubborn." he said. Abbie smiled as her father walked her up to the front of the church where she could see Adam standing.

Behind Abbie and her father walked Sarah arm-in-arm with Ben. She had asked Ben, since her father had been killed, if he would be the one to give her away. Ben, of course, said he would as both Sarah and Abbie had become like daughters to him during their stay at the Ponderosa.

"I appreciate this, Ben." Sarah said, smiling at him.

"Sarah, you know you and Abbie are like family to me already. Today, I'm proud to say the two of you are finally going to officially become part of the Cartwright family." Ben said, smiling back at her.

"Thank you, Ben. I couldn't ask for a better family to become part of." Sarah said, "I'll be a good wife to Hoss. I promise."

"I know you will. You've already been good to him." Ben said. Sarah smiled, taking a deep breath as they walked to the front of the church where she coukd see Hoss standing along with Adam.

Adam and Hoss stood at the front of the church, along with Little Joe, who was both of their best man. Adam took a deep breath to calm himself as he saw Abbie walking towards him. She looked beautiful. Of course he always thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. But, there was just something about the sight of her in that white dress, her blonde, wavy hair done up beautifully. The pearl earrings she was wearing he was sure she had said had belonged to her mother, one of the few things she had of her, and the cameo necklace she was wearing was a necklace Adam had bought her when she first came to the Ponderosa, the first thing he had ever bought her. She was smiling, that beautiful smile, a smile that he always thought, shined as radiantly as the stars.

Hoss stood beside Adam at the front of the church, watching as Sarah walked closer and closer. The closer she got, the more nervous he got. She looked beautiful, and though Hoss had always thought so, he had never seen her looking quite like this before. Her blonde hair was done up nicely and she was wearing a beautiful white dress. If he remembered correctly, she had said that it was the dress that her mother wore when she married her father. She was smiling as she walked towards him. Hoss had always loved her smile, such a gentle smile that matched her gentle personality.

Abbie and Sarah walked to the front of the church, each taking their place in front of their husband-to-be. Ben and Abbie's father, Jim, took their seats with everyone else.

"Abbie, you look... beautiful." Adam said.

"Really?" Abbie said.

"Yes." Adam answered.

"I'm glad to hear it. The way you've been staring at me this whole time, I thought maybe I had something on my face or something." Abbie said, laughing quietly. Adam just cleared his throat, looking to the ground for a moment, blushing slightly before looking back at Abbie again, and smiling.

"Sarah, if you don't look like the prettiest darn thing I ever did see..." Hoss said, blushing slightly. Sarah smiled.

"Thank you, Hoss. You look very handsome yourself." she said. Hoss blushed even more, his face turning bright red, causing Sarah to laugh slightly. Adam and Abbie joined hands and Hoss and Sarah did the same as the preacher started to speak.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of Adam Cartwright and Abigail Lawrence and of Hoss Cartwright and Sarah Collins in matrimony." the preacher said. He turned to face Adam and Abbie first.

"Do you, Adam, take Abigail to be your wife? Do you promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health? Do you promise to love her and honor her all the days of your life?" the preacher said.

"Yes. I do." Adam said, without any hesitation.

"And, do you, Abigail, take Adam to be your husband? Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health? Do you promise to love him and honor him all the days of your life?" the preacher said.

"I do." Abbie said, strongly, without faltering. Adam gently slipped the ring onto Abbie's hand, then she did the same to him.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." the preacher said. They kissed each other and embraced. The preacher then turned to look at Hoss and Sarah.

"Do you, Hoss, take Sarah to be your wife? Do you promise to be true to her in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health? Do you promise to love her and honor her all the days of your life?" the preacher said.

"I surely do." Hoss said, without any doubt.

"And, do you, Sarah, take Hoss to be your husband? Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health? Do you promise to love him and honor him all the days of your life?" the preacher said.

"I do." Sarah said, strongly, sure of herself, unlike most of the times she spoke. Hoss slid the ring onto Sarah's hand, and she did the same to him.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." the preacher said. They smiled at each other and kissed, embracing each other. The two newlywed couples walked down the aisle and out of the church. There was a carriage waiting outside the church that was going to take them to San Francisco for a week.

Ben and Little Joe were waiting to see them off along with Abbie's father, Jim, and nine-year-old sister, Anna.

"Have fun. And stay out of trouble." Ben said.

"We will." Adam said, smiling at his father.

"Of course we will. Just who do you think you're talking to, Ben?" Abbie said, grinning. Ben couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't worry. I'll keep them all out of trouble." Sarah said.

"You just make sure to enjoy yourself, too." Ben said.

"Alright." Sarah said, smiling, "I will."

"Bye, Abbie." Anna said, "Have fun on your trip."

"Bye, Anna. I'll bring you something back, alright." Abbie said, smiling at her sister. Anna nodded, then looked at Adam.

"Bye, Mister Adam. You have fun, too, okay." she said. Adam smiled.

"I will. And, it's just Adam. We're family now." he said. Anna smiled at him.

"Okay, Adam." she said.

"Have fun, Abbie." her father said, hugging her.

"Thank you, father." she said. Her father then shook hands with Adam.

"Adam, look after her." he said.

"I will, Jim." Adam said.

"Father, how many times must I tell you, I can take care of myself." Abbie said.

"You've definitely got your hands full, Adam." Abbie's father said, laughing.

"Yeah, I know." Adam said, laughing slightly. He then turned to look at Abbie.

"Alright, you, I think it's time for us to get going." he said, placing his hands on her hips and lifting her up into the carriage. He nodded towards both Ben and Jim before getting into the carraige with her.

"Well, I reckon we'd better get goin' then, too." Hoss said. Sarah nodded.

"You're right." she said. She waved goodbye to Ben and the others.

"Goodbye, Sarah. We'll see you in a while." Ben said.

"You ready?" Hoss asked. Sarah nodded, and Hoss lifted her up into the carriage.

"See ya, pa, Mr. Lawrence, Anna." Hoss said before getting into the carriage. Ben, Joe, Jim, and Anna watched as the carriage headed off to San Francisco.


End file.
